Walking in Our World
by Lady of the Ring
Summary: cant do summeries...Warning!!! Slash and Het. Be forwarned
1. Enter in...

Ok here is the usual…Harry Potter doesn't belong to me..ect.ect.. But the Trinity, Crista and their schools and all things relating do…::evil laughter:: …and you can't have them. =^.^=  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 1….Enter In **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Trinity Black stood outside the London Airport waiting for her ride. She watched the cold, gray rain fall from the sky in slates. Her head bobbed slowly to the dance music coming out of the headphones on her head. She was transferring schools at the request of her Headmaster, and had come into London in the middle of a rainstorm, which in her opinion was not the best time to do so.  
  
She had already been annoyed be the over polite people on the plain and by the man at customs. He had given her the creeps, she had the feeling he had an unhealthy thing for young women. Now to her dismay she was stuck outside in the cold waiting for a ride that was ten minutes late.  
  
She watched as a dark green car pulled up infront of her and a man with shoulder legenth jet black hair stepped out and waved at her. She smiled at him and when he didn't move she glared at him and pointed at her luggage. The man laughed and came up to her.  
  
"I should have known that you wouldn't let me get off on that one." He said as she laughed and picked up her two lightest bags.  
  
"Of course you are late so you can do the hard labor." She laughed and tossed the bags into the backseat of the car. "Hey, uncle Sirius, you didn't bring Remus along."  
  
Sirius looked up from behind the trunk. "Oh he didn't know I was coming to get you. He is grading papers and I told him I would be back in a couple of hours. It is a surprise, you know how much he liked you." Sirius said smiling.  
  
Trinity grined and opened the car door. "Oh so that is why you are late." She said with a knowing smile and hopped in the car before Sirius could say anything.  
  
A minuet later Sirius got in the car and glared at her. She laughed at the look on his face. "You know," He said when she had calmed down. "I am late because of this rain."  
  
"I know I just like messing with you. I still can't belive mom is letting me stay with you." Sirius nodded in agreement as he started the car and headed for the countryside. He knew how much his nieces mother disliked him and would have been surprised also had he not talked to her before hand.  
  
They spent most of the trip catching up, since they had not gotten to see each other in three years. The pulled into the drive of the house Sirius and Remus had gotten the year before. Sirius helped her get he things inside and into her room. When she was settled she went downstairs to find Remus.  
  
Remus was sitting in his office with his back to the door. When she walked up to him she noticed he had fallen asleep on his desk. She grinned and walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Remus wake up, Sirius is down stairs shagging a penguin." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Remus' head shot up of the desk as soon as she had finished. "WHAT!!!" Trinity took one look at Remus and fell on the plush oriental carpet laughing. Remus blinked down at Trinity. "Oh it is just you…what are you doing here?" He said as Trinity sat up.  
  
"I am staying here until school starts, I got transferred to Hogwarts.." She stood up and held her arms out to get a hug. Remus grabbed her in a bear (wolf) hug and swung her around as he stood up.  
  
"Well this will be a change of pace." He said setting her o her feet.  
  
"Yea you and uncle Sirius wont be able to have sex anywhere in the house anymore." She snickered as Remus glared at her. "Oh come on Remus I am sixteen, I know what you and Sirius do." Remus laughed and walked with her out of his office to find Sirius.  
  
Sirius was sitting on a couch in the parlor with the cookie jar eating the oreos that were in it. He looked up as his lover and niece came into the room. "Remus, I trust she didn't scare you to bad." He said grinning as they two sat, Remus next to Sirius and Trinity in an armchair.  
  
"Oh no not at all," Remus said, his voice full of scarcasam. "She just woke me up by telling me you were down here shagging a penguin." Sirius laughed and almost choaked on the oreo he was eating.  
  
"Really did she now," He said looking at his niece, "Well you know where she got that from." He grinned as Remus hit him lightly on the head.  
  
Remus cooked dinner for the three of them and once they were done Trinity went upstairs to sleep and Remus and Sirius went up to their room. Once in their room Sirius pinned Remus to the door kissing him hard. Remus groaned nad opened his mouth to let in Sirius' tongue. After a minute Remus pushed Sirius away.  
  
"No we can't do this. Trinity will here." He said a little out of breath.  
  
Sirius began kissing his neck and muttered between kisses "No she won't she sleeps like a rock ." He purred as eh ran his hands down Remus' back. Remus arched into the touch but was still complaining.  
  
"Sirius we can…" Sirius cut off his complaint by trying to get his tongue as far into his throat as possible. As Sirius pressed his body against Remus', Remus gave up. He kissed Sirius back and moaned as Sirius growled into his mouth and pulled him to their bed.  
  
Down the hall Trinity laughed because she had heard everything they had said. Sometimes Sirius forgot she had better hearing than everyone else. She buried herself under her blankets and fell asleep wondering what school at Hogwarts was going to be like.  
  
She woke up the next morning to find her uncle and Remus in the kitchen. Remus was cooking what looked like bacon and Sirius was nursing a cup of black coffee. "Good morning." She yawned as she sat across from her uncle at the table.  
  
"Morning, hope you like eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. " Remus said as he slid the bacon out of the pan. Trinity nodded and once Remus had given her and Sirius plates and gotten himself one she dug into her food.  
  
"This is really good." She said after a few minuets. "I didn't know you could cook." Remus smiled and looked at Isrius.  
  
"What...?" her said as Remus glared at him. "Oh right yea really good." He smiled and ducked as Emus tried to hit him in the head.  
  
The three spent the day getting caught up on what Trinity had been doing in the three years that they had not gotten to see her. On the third day she was there they took her shopping for the things she would need for school that she didn't have.  
  
As they were walking down the streets Remus wondered about a pet for Trinity. "Trinity do you want a pet." Trinity looked at him then laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh I already have one and he would kill me if I got another one. " when Remus looked confused she continued. "Oh he insisted that I let him fly so he should be here by tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean insisted." Remus said curiously.  
  
"Oh I guess Sirius forgot to tell you." She poked her uncle as she said this preventing him from annoying a cat and making turn around. "I am a shifter."  
  
Remus looked confused and Sirius looked a little sheepish for forgetting this. "It is sort of like and Animagi only I have no restriction on what I can turn into. As long as I have seen a real one I can turn into it. So with that I can also speak every animal language I can turn into, it goes with the job." She said grinning at Remus.  
  
Remus nodded, he had heard of them but knew they were very rare. He wondered how Sirius had come have one as a niece. He looked as his lover, who shrugged and the three went on looking at the things in the shops.  
  
As Remus and Sirius went into a shop to look at magical odds and ends, Trinity went into Flourish and Blotts to look at the books. She was looking for an advanced book on DADA and a book on Quidditch.  
  
She had gotten the DADA book and was looking at the Quidditch books while waiting on her Uncle and Remus. As she looked at the books a girl that looked her age walked up and was also looking at the books also.  
  
The girl looked up as Trinity was looking at her and smiled. "You like Quidditch?" She asked pointing to the book that Trinity was looking through.  
  
"Yea I played at my old school." She said smiling.  
  
"Really what did you play?" The girl said looking very interested.  
  
"I played Chaser, everyone at the school said I was the best they ever had."  
  
"Wow I play Keeper on the Ravenclaw team. You said you played at your old school, are you transferring to Hogwarts." She asked  
  
"Yea, my Headmaster asked for it, thought I don't know why." The two girls began talking and decided to go to Florean Fortescus's Ice Cream Parlor to get sundays and sit down to talk.  
  
They had been talking for about half an hour when Remus and Sirius found them and sat down at the table with them. "So what are you up to and I see you have made a friend already." Sirius said stealing a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Yes ," She said pulling her ice cream away from her uncle. "This is Jade. She goes to Hogwarts, and is a Ravenclaw and on the Quidditch team." She said as Jade looked at Sirius and Remus.  
  
Jade looked at the men then smiled. "Hello professor Lupin." She said  
  
Remus looked at her then recognized her. "Oh Miss. Farris. I didn't recognize you with your hair down."  
  
She laughed "Yea I left it down today. So how do you know her."  
  
"Oh I have known her since she was a child, she is Sirius' niece. She is staying with us until school starts. Maybe she will be in your house, but either way you can keep an eye on her."  
  
Trinity hit Remus on the shoulder and put on a look of over dramatized hurt. "I am not that bad, I just get into a little trouble."  
  
Remus smiled at her and laughed. "Yea if you can call trouble enough to give the Mauraders a run for their money 'a little'." Trinity mock hit him again but smiled. The group spent the rest of the day shopping and when they had to part for the day Jade promised to meet Trinity on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Once they got back to the house, Remus went about cooking dinner while Sirius and Trinity sat at the table. Just as they finished eating they heard an odd noies and looked up to see a solid white owl swoop into the room. It looked around and landed on the back of Trinity's chair. Trinity turned around and scratched the owl on the head.  
  
"Remus this is the pet I was talking about. This is Corwith my owl." She said as the affrormentioned owl moved onto her shoulder. She handed it a piece of meet off her plate and the owl crooned and nuzzled her hand.  
  
Sirius and Remus laughed but said hello and patted the owl on the head. Corwith quietly squaked at them and went about nibbling on Trinity's fingers. When the three got up from dinner Trinity went to her room with the owl, seeming to be deep in coversation with it.  
  
By the end of the week Trinity was packing her bags for Hogwarts along with Remus and Sirius. Remus was teaching and Dumbledore had decided to let Sirius tag along.  
  
The two men dropped Trinity off at the train station and went on their on way to the school. Trinity made her way to platform 9 ¾ .She had no trouble getting on the train since it was much like the one at the old school. She got on the train and found and empty compartment near the back.  
  
Just as she got settled the door opened to the compartment and Jade walked in. "Ha I knew I would find you somewhere." She laughed as she also put her things away. The two girls sat on opposite sided of the window.  
  
"So Trinity what have you been up to since I last saw you." Jade asked  
  
"Not much just putting up with my uncle and Remus, but at least Remus is respronible." The two girls laughed and a moment later the door opened again. Standing at the door was a girl with shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"Sorry can I sit with you two?" she said  
  
"Sure why not." Trinity said motioning to the empty benches. 'Whats your name?"  
  
"Crista. I just moved here from America and got transferred." She said sitting down near Trinity.  
  
"Wow, she just got transferred too." Jade said pointing at Trinity. The three girls got into a discussion about things and didn't even notice the time until the train came to a stop at the school. The three girls all got off the train and got into one of the horseless carriages.  
  
They entered the school and as they got to the Great Hall McGonagall stopped them. "Are you Trinity Black and Crista Mondolo?" She asked of them.  
  
Cristia and Trinity nodded. "Good wait with me you two will have to be sorted into the houses so you shall go after the first years."  
  
They watched as the first years went in and watched them be sorted. When they were finished Dumbledore stood up and the two girls knew he was going to introdouce them.  
  
"Welcome new and old students. We have some very special guests with us. These are Crista Mondolo she has transferred from our sister school in America and this is Trinity Black, she has come from a special school in Italy, one that caters only to people of very high magic probality. Now before you get any ideas, she was transferred here not because of her lack of ability but due to an unfortuniate accident." The two girls were brought forward by McGonagall and stood before the sorting hat.  
  
"Crista you go first." Crista sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Well" it said in her ear "You are a wonder, where shall I put you…hmmmm…I know…RAVENCLAW." The Ravenclaw table and Jade cheered as she hopped off the stool and walked over and sat next to Jade.  
  
"Trinity you next." Trinity sat and waited as the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Ahh…I see how this is going to end…you have some of the best qualities of every house, but , I think…SLYTHERIN." The Slytherin table cheered as Trinity waved to her friends and moved over to an empty place at the Slytherin table.  
  
She had picked a spot directly in front of Draco Malfoy. He looked at her suspicaly, he had to admit she was very pretty. Her long ebony black hair was pulled into a braid that hung to her thighs. She had on the normal black robes but they were velvet. She sat with a perfect grace, like she belonged there.  
  
"Well what do we have here, a magic dropout." He sneered.  
  
She turned to glare at him, he almost blanched at the look in the piercing violet eyes but held his ground. "No I happened to be at the top of my class, as I can bet you aren't." She said  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to do something but she looked at them and they quickly changed their minds. Dinner was uneventful except at the Slytherin table, where Draco and Trinity sat throwing insults at each other.  
  
After the feast the students were sent to their towers, Draco and Trinity still insulting each other. Trinity finally got the last word as she threw a very potent insult in Draco's face and slamed her door on him.  
  
Draco stood glaring at the door for a moment then stalked off grining to him self 'She may not bee as bad as I thought. Quite lovely too.' He thought as he went into his room.  
  
Trinity had been given a room to her self since she was an new and the other rooms were full. She put her things away and changed into a tank-top and a pair of sleeping pants and flopped on her bed. She was laughing at how much fun it had been arguing with that guy 'Draco, yes, that was his name' she said as she rolled over to go to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
~so what did you think…review please…I will give you a cookie =^.^= Oh and sorry if the end gets a little fast I have been writing all day nd my brain is getting tired. 


	2. And So it Begins

Chapter 2….The Start of it All  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Trinity stretched as she sat up in her bed and pulled the thick curtains open. She looked at her clock realizing she had woken up an hour eairly but shrugged and got up any way.  
  
She searched through her stuff and found her school uniform. She glared at the skirt but put it on anyway. She looked at her self in mirrior, 'God,' she thought "I hate this, I look horrible in a skirt.' She sat on the plush rug and pulled on her knee high boots and stood up to look for her robe. Once she had found it she grabber her hairbrush and hopped down the stairs to the common room.  
  
She sat down in one of the green armchairs beside the fireplace and went about brushing her hair and humming lightly to her self. She spent half and hour brushing her hair until it shined, she hadn't noticed when the other students had begun coming down she had been so asorbed in what she was doing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Draco glared around the room as her entered the Slytherin common room followed by his shadows Crabbe and Goyle. He said curt greetings to his other friends and headed toward the fireplace to sit in his chair when he noticed someone was sitting in it.  
  
He glared at the chair and stalked over getting ready to yell at whoever it was when he noticed it was the new student Trinity. She was humming to herself with her eyes closed and didn't notice when he walked up.  
  
"What are you doing in my chair?" He said sharply crossing his arms over his chest. Trinity stopped humming nad slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh its you," she said slowly. "I am sitting, is there a problem with that." Her voice colored with mock consern.  
  
"Yes you are in my chair." He said trying to keep his voice calm. He was not used to people talking back to him.  
  
Trinity shifted so she was more comfortable in the chair. "Well it isn't your chair now, now is it." She said smiling up at Draco.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!" Draco screamed when she didn't move. The rest of the common room looked over at the scene wondering who had gotten Draco to scream. Trinity took one look at Dracos face flushing with anger and started laughing. She doubled over in the chair she laughed so hard.  
  
Draco was so mad that he screamed something at a volume that his words were unintelible, though they didn't sound at all nice. He finished shouting and stalked out of the common room, Crabbe and Goyle following behind and slammed the painting as he left.  
  
Trinity stopped laughing a few minuets later and looked up to find almost the entire Slytherin house looking at her. "What?" She asked when she had calmed down enough to talk.  
  
Pansy Parkinson came over to her looking amazed. "No one had gotten him ot yell in years." She said smiling at the new Slytherin. "Nice going." She patted Trinity on the shoulder, though she almost knocked her out of the chair.  
  
A few minutes later everyone began filing out of the common room to head for the Great Hall for breakfast. Trinity followed behind slowly still laughing slightly. Outside the Hall she met Jade and Crista who were talking about the classes they had.  
  
"Hey." She said as she stopped next to them.  
  
"Hey, what was wrong with Draco?" Jade questioned. She hadn't seen him that angry in a long time.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't get out of his chair. Eventually he yelled something and stormed out of the common room." She shrugged. Jade and Crista stared at her, they had spent the night with Jade telling Crista everything she knew about everyone at the school.  
  
"You got him to yell at you." Jade asked as they walked into the Great Hall. Trinity told them the whole story and the three girls parted for their tables laughing.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco refrained from looking at Trinity as she sat down. Trinity sat in front of him and grabbed and cream puff from the table in front of her.  
  
"Awww, did I hurt poor wittle Dracos pride." She cooed at him and laughed as he glared at her. She taunted him for a little then got up from the table to head to her first class. She was happy because she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus, and Ravenclaw would be in her class also. She walked into the room a few minuets eairly and dropped her things on a table near the front.  
  
"Remus you in here." She said looking around the classroom. Remus poked his head out from inside a closet and looked around.  
  
"Oh Trinity. I forgot you had this class." He said as he came over to her. "Do you have any idea why Professor Snape told me to keep my niece out of trouble a few minuets." He smiled as she laughed.  
  
"I am guessing because I hurt his prized students pride." Remus knew who she was talking about and laughed himself. Remus pushed her to her seat as the other students came in and Jade and Crista came in and sat on either side fo Trinity.  
  
Crista looked curiously at Trinity. "Why are you so familiar with Professor Lupin?"  
  
"He is really good friends with my uncle." She said as the three got out their notebooks and quills.  
  
"Your uncle?" Crista said as she dug in her bag for her ink.  
  
"Yea, Sirius Black." She said sa she snacked the bag from Cristas hands and pulled the ink out. Crista blushed and took her bag and in back.  
  
"Neat, you have a famous uncle." She said as Jade listened.  
  
As the last students filed into class Remus tapped on his desk and called for them to be quiet. "Well I trust all of you brought your Complete List of Dark Creatures books." He smiled as the students all pulled out their books.  
  
"I would like you to turn to the chapter on Black Dragons." In class that day Professor Lupin held a heated discussion about the Black Dragons. The entire class got into it and all were reluctant to leave when the bell rang. As the class left Trinity waved goodbye to Remus nad followed Jade and Crista out.  
  
Crista and Trinity had Care of Magical Creatures next and said goodbye to Jade who had to go sit through History of Magic, the most borring class given at the school.  
  
Crista and Trinity made their way to their class and got to spend the class working on a report about Cerbres'. After that class the three friends had a free period and decided to go to the Quidditch field and practice flying. Crista made a quaffle ball appear and she and Trinity practiced it through the hoops as Jade guarded the hoops. To Jades amazement she actually had trouble blocking Trinitys passes. The three girls didn't notice they had gathered a crowd until someone yelled up at them.  
  
They stopped and hovered down toward the man who had yelled at them. HE had short brown hair and was wearing a black ribbed turtleneck sweater and kackie pants. Also there were the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch teams.  
  
"Hey you could give me a run for my money if I were still on the team." The man said looking at Trinity. "I am really glad I didn't have to play against you. By the way I am Oliver Wood, who might you three be." He said smiling as the three girls landed.  
  
"I am Trinity Black, this is Cristia Mondolo and Jade Farris." Trinity said pointing at her friends. "Thanks for the compiliment, I played at my other school." She said as she picked up the ball. Jade was trying not to stare at Oliver, she had never met him but had had a secret crush on him before he had left te school.  
  
"Well Jade." He said. Jade jumped slightly but gave a small smile at him. "You are good at that, almost better than me."  
  
Adrian Pucey, the new Slytherin team captian moved up beside Wood. "Trinity how would you like to be Slytherins new chaser. One of ours got left last year and we need a new one." Draco was about to protest when Adrian cut him off. "Don't you complain, just cause she wont listen to you." He said and the whole crowd laughed, except Draco who just stood there fuming.  
  
"Wow really, I would love that." She said grinning. Adrian smiled and welcomed her to the team then dragged her off to tell Madam Hooch. The crowd dispersed soon after that but Oliver stayed to talk to Crista and Jade.  
  
"So Jade how did you get to be so good at that?" He asked as they walked back toward the castle.  
  
"Oh my dad played when he was in school and decided I had to learn." She said blushing slightly. The three talked as they walked Jade findind she had a match in Quidditch obession.  
  
They found Trinity in the Great Hall before dinner started. Oliver excused himself and went over to the staff table to talk to McGonagall. Crista, Jade, and Trinity sat at the Ravenclaw table to talk about the classes they didn't have with eachother, and what had just happened.  
  
As dinner started Trinity had to go back over to the Slytherin table. Dinner was uneventful and after everyone had left Trinity went back to her tower to work on her Astronamy homework.  
  
She worked on it well after the rest of the students had left the common room. AS she was putting her books away she noticed Draco was sitting at one of the tables glaring down at what looked like DADA homework. Trinity sighed and decided to help him.  
  
"Draco, need some help?" She said sitting down in front of him. Draoc glared at her.  
  
"I don't need help from you." He snapped.  
  
"Yes you do, I am guessing you have been doing that for a while." She said as he glared at her. "Look just give it up and let me help." Eventually Draco sighed and let her help.  
  
Between the two of them it only took another hour. "See that wasn't that bad." Trinity said as Draco put his books in his bag.  
  
"Yea I guess, How did you get so good at DADA anyway." He looked up at her from his bag and saw her shiver quickly.  
  
She shook her head. "Just a good student I guess, well it is late and I need my sleep for tomorrow so see you then." She got up very quickly and almost ran upstairs.  
  
Draco wondered what that had been about but when he went up to her room to ask there was no answer at the door. It worried him a little, 'wait why does it worry me…' Draco shook it off and went to his room.  
  
Trinity sat on her bed panting, that question had hit a nerve she would have rather left buried. She shook her head and changed for bed. She lay in her bed staring at the top of the four-poster foe what seemed like hours but couldn't get to sleep. She eventually got up and sat in the window. She stared at the sky trying to clear her mind.  
  
Corwith knocked on her window a few minuets later and she opened the window to let him in. The owl knew something was wrong with Trinity and crawled into her lap. Trinity ran her hands over his head and listened as the owl crooned and nuzzled into her hand.  
  
Trinity sat in the window and watched the sunrise with her owl asleep in her lap. She picked up Corwith and set him down and got up to get dressed. Once she was dressed she left the Slytherin tower and went looking for her uncle and Remus.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
~So you like…oh and sorry if Adrian should be gone, I never could find how old he was. But now it gets intresting…please review, or I will send my evil muse after you =^.^= 


End file.
